A New Chance at Life
by Music Lover Smam
Summary: Kagome dosn't member no budy and InuYasha has to help her remember to save himself and the whole world. When Kagome has to choose between lifes what will she do? will change occasionaly rated for later scenes. Please RR Author alerts now taken down!
1. Default Chapter

She stood there, watching the creatures walking around. Not knowing there was trouble from the north where she stood. He came up behind her, felt his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and watches the creatures. **_SHE_** had to stop them. She was the only one who could.

"KAGOME!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Aiko waved her hand infront of Kagome. "Helloooooooooooooooo??? Is any body home?"

"Yea sorry Aiko." Kagome said. She wondered if it had been a dream or real. She had just seen herself standing on a hill watching these cat-like creatures. She had known someone had been behind her, but he wasn't there now. Kagome didn't understand. This had been happoning ever since her 25th birth day. That was 3 weeks ago!

"Are you ok Kagome?" Aiko asked.

"Yea I'm alright." Kagome said. She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. Like she was being followed. Kagome turned around in the little coffee shop she and Aiko had stoped at. If someone had been watching her, they wen't now.

"Kagome, I'm worried about you. So is Kimmiko. We want to know what's going on. You keep goin off into your own little world alot lately. Ever since you turned 25, you have been acting strange. What's wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Really Aiko. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I'm just ......... A little stressed lately. You know, with Hojo and everything."

"What's he doing?" Aiko asked.

"He wants sex and I wont sleep with him. He's trying to pressure me into it and I told him to shove off. It's getting on my nerves. I'm gonna dump him tonight at The Long Shot. I left him a message this afternoon to meet me there at 6:00 tonight."

"Good for you. That slime!! And to think I used to like him!!!! Well, do you want Kim and me to be there?"

"No. I'll be alright." Kagome said.

A few tables over, a young man sat watching the two women sit and talk. He herd every word they said.

_So, Kagome is gonna break up with her boy friend is she? That's good. She can't have ties here. _He thought. He smiled to himself, got up, paid for his drink, and left.

Kagome watched the man leave. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew him.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Who was that?" Aiko asked watching the man also.

"I dunno but I feel like I should know him. Oh never mind. Anyway, are you and Kim still comming over tonight for the 'IF' dinner?"

"Of course!! Why wouldn't we? I'll bring desert and Kim is bringing the drink but you have to find food."

"Alright." Kagome said. _I wonder who that was. _Kagome thought.

InuYasha was tired to the bone. He sat down hard on his couch thinking about Kagome. He had missed her so much in the years she had been away. He remembered the day she left. After the jewl had been restored, she had lost all memory of InuYasha and the others. InuYasha had taken her home befor she woke up, but left soon after. He hadn't stayed in his time though. He had kept watch over Kagome as much as possible. Now he needed Kagome again because Naraku hadn't died. He was still alive but very weak. He herd a knock come from the door of his room and Shippou and Miroku walked in with Sango.

"Report." InuYasha said. He was known as the leader of the army's fighting agenst Naraku.

"He's still quiet InuYasha. He knows we are gonna do something. I think we have a spy in our holding." Sango said.

"WHAT???????? How do you know this????" InuYasha was pissed as hell. He had trusted all his miko and youki warriors. He trusted all of them with his life and now he was told there was a spy in his midsts!!! If InuYasha ever found out who it was, he would kill him.

"How is Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's alright. She's breaking up with her boyfriend. Tonight. At The Long Shot. It's a bar." InuYasha informed them.

"Are you gonna be there?" Miroku asked.

"We all are." InuYasha said. "You guys need to see Kagome befor she remembers us again." InuYasha said.

"I get to see Kagome?" Shippou asked. He hadn't seen her since she left.

"Yes but you can't talk to her. Remember, she dosn't remember us. Not yet atleast." InuYasha said.

"I know." SHippou responded.

"Have you figured out how to restore he memory?" Miroku asked.

"Yes but it had to be on a moonless night. The night I become humen. Tonight." InuYasha said.

Miroku let out a long breath.

"How are we gonna get her to come with us?" Shippou asked.

"I'll be human tonight. I'll ask her to dinner, and we'll go from there." InuYasha said.

"Why can't I go??" Miroku asked.

"Cuz you'll just grope her and wont get anywhere. Besides, were married." Sango said.

Shippou just laughed. InuYasha had his mind on more important matters at that particular moment. He was wonering how he could get Kagome to leave the bar with him that night. _At least I'll be human._ He thought. Sango went to take a shower and Miroku followes her. Shippou went and got some food while InuYasha sat and thought about the upcomming night.

Kagome watched the man she had been with for the past 2 and 1/2 years.

"So you see, I don't like you anymore and I know you have been cheating on me for a whil now. Your an arogent bastard and it you ever come near me again, I'll kill you." Kagome said with a smile.

Hojo choked on his drink. He couldn't beleve what he was hearing!!

"Kagome!! I would never!!!" He said.

"Don't lie to me you son of a bitch." Kagome said getting up. Hojo watched her for a moment, paid for his drink and stormed out of the bar. Kagome gave a weary sigh. SHe was fed up with the way he had treated her. Aiko and Kim had had a nice meal that afternoon with Kagome. KFC and Dove bars. No better dinner. Now Kagome was watching the people at the bar. She hated this place. It was God awful but a perfect place to dump people.

"Good goin Kagome. He was a real jerk." Bob said. He was the bar tender and he was gay.

"Thanks Bob. That's why I like you. You understand me. I wish you wern't gay sometimes." Kagome said playing with him again.

"Oh stop it Kagome. OOOOHHHHH look. That tall guy is commin this way. I think he likes you."

"No way in hell Bob." Kagome said.

"I bet you $5.00 he wants you to go out with him and another $5.00 if you go." Bob said.

"Deal." Kagome said.

The tall guy sat down beside Kagome.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"'Lo" The man said. " I am InuYasha."

"Hi. I'm Kagome."

"'Lo Kagome. I know I don't know you or anything but would you like to go to dinner?" InuYasha asked blushing.

"Shure." Kagome said.

They got up and walked out of the bar.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW BOB!!!" Kagome called out to the laughing bar tender as they walked out.

"Kagome, I want to take you to this place my best friend showed me. I'm the owners best customer. He loves me which can be creepy at times but still........." InuYasha said making her laugh. Gods.... how he had missed that sound!!!

"Hello." someone said behind them. InuYasha turned around, pretending to protect Kagome.

Miroku watched as InuYasha walked out of the bar with Kagome. Gods how he had missed her!! She looked diffrent than the last time he had seen her, though that had been years ago. He walked up behind them, trying not to laugh.

"Hello." He said behind them.

Kagome jumped. InuYasha stiffled a laugh, remembering how jumpy she had been back then. He then realized how much he had missed everything about her.

Miroku play-hit InuYasha in the head then hit Kagome. The lastthing she saw was a look on the man's face of remorse. (sadness for all you idiots who don't know big words. Sorry but sum ppl don't know the words I use.) Then she saw darkness.

She woke up dissoriented. She didn't know where she was or what had happoned. All she knew was that she had to get away. Kagome looked up to see people looking down at her.

"Damn Miroku!! I didn't want you to kill her!!! She has to be ALIVE to help us you know." A voice she kind of recognized said.

"Sorry InuYasha. I didn't think I hit her that hard." The man named Miroku said.

"W.....what are you gonna do to me?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing Kagome. Just gonna help you remember." InuYasha said to her.

"I...InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"When I can move my arms, I'm gonna kill you. Until then, help me _sit_ up." Kagome said as InuYasha went crashing to the ground.

"Damn. After all thoes years, she can still make him sit." Miroku said to a strange girl.

"Hey Kagome. I'm Sango. This is Shippou." The girl, Sango, said.

"I think I know you but I can't place your face." Kagome said.

"Oh don't worry about that. You'll remember soon enough." Shippou said.

"Huh? Ok. This is weird. What do you mean, I'll remember soon enough? Where am I and what are you gonna do to me?" Kagome asked in a foul mood.

"Kagome." InuYasha said walking into the room. "I see you have awakened. That's good. It's time to start." InuYasha took a dagger from his jacket. Kagome flinched afraid that he was gonna kill her. InuYasha saw her and said, "You have no need to be scared. We just need you to remember."

Kagome was confuzed. Remember what? She tryed to get up but found that she was chaned to the table/bed. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. Sango had her face pressed into Miroku's shoulder, not able to watch what was about to happen. Kagome felt the tip of the blade in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about this Kagome." InuYasha said with a look of pure saddness on his face as he pushed the dagger into her skin. Kagome cryed out. The pain was unbearable. Though it looked like a normal dagger, it held some power. It hurt so much, Kagome wished she was dead. InuYasha hated to see her hurting. It pained him so much. The look on her face almost made his stop. He knew he had to keep going. He had to. It was the only way to stop Naraku. InuYasha pulled the knife out of Kagome, her crys subsiding slightly, and filled a little vile with her blood. He poured the contents of another vile onto Kagome's wound, making the pain go away. He then cut into his arm and filled another vile with his blod. he did the same thing with the others, one by one. Kagome realized she had been crying. She hadn't cryed for years. InuYasha said something and her head began to swim. She saw visions of things she didn't remember at all. A boy stuck to a tree, her 15 year old self rubbing his ears, a jewel and a really big dead guy and a centapied. She saw a bird and a bou, her shooting an arrow and more. Kagome saw it all. From begining to end. She knew in the back of her mind she had done these things with a Silver haired half-demon. Her heart ached. She cryed out in pain and terror as even more memories poured into her head. It was making her head hurt. Kagome shut her eyes, but the visions kept comming. Kagome fainted with the visions still flying through her mind.

InuYasha unbound her and held her limp form to him. Sango and Miroku watched as InuYasha slowly rocked her, neer letting his eyes leave her face. Shippou walked to him.

"She needs rest Inu. Let's take her upstairs and put her to bed, Ok?" Shippou said.

InuYasha nodded and started walking up the stairs. Shippou held open the doors as InuYasha walked past with Kagome. InuYasha took her to his room. He laid her on the center of the bed, and covered her up. InuYasha sat beside her all night, watching her. Sango and Miroku went to their room. (A/N:: member, their married) and Shippou followed suit. Everyone but InuYasha slept that night. Kagome cryed out a few times, like she was afraid or in pain. InuYasha held her close when she did this. He felt like he needed to. That if it wasn't for him, this would never have happoned. He had wanted the jewl right? He had stolen it right? He hopped Kagome would wake up and 'Sit' him. Just to know it was her. He fell into a fitful sleep with Kagome in his arms.

Yea I did it!!! I finished the firs chapter of my new story!!! YEA!!!! Well, I hope ya'll Like this as much as ya'll like All Through the Night. It's mah other story for all that didn't know. Well, I had better go. I gotta call a dude!! lolz. LATER MUCH!!!! OOO AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Awakning and Memories

**_ Ok yall. Here is the second chapter that my best friend ash has been hounding me to put up..... well, hope yall like it.._**

**__**

**_Disclamer:: I do not own InuYasha but my birthday is next saturday sos yall could buy him for me......_**

Kagome slowly woke up. She was unnaturally warm. Her head ached and she felt a little queasy. Kagome slowly became aware of her surroundings and felt two warm arms around her. _InuYasha_. She thought she was still dreaming but when a knock came from the door, she knew it was real. Miroku stuck his face into the doorway. He saw Kagome was awake and seemed releved.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Rough few nights you had. InuYasha was relly worried." He said to a very confused miko. Kagome knew that she knew this young man but she couldn't recall his name.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" she asked.

Miroku sighed. "I guess that it takes time to gain so many years of memory. It will return slowly and painfully, I am sorry to say. Sango has ordered me to bring you up these clothes. She also said to come downstairs immedietly for breakfast. You had better hurry. Shippou is waiting to see you as well. We have quite a surprise for you." With that, Miroku turned and walked down the hall. He came back a second later and gave her some clothes then closed the door behind him. Kagome got out of the bed and changed into the clothes that had been brought to her. They fit nicely. Kagome looked at the sleeping man on her bed. He looked so peaceful. Kagome cought her thoughts as they ran through her head. she couldn't beleve it! She didn't know this man and she was in his bed!!! Kagome went downstairs with an uncanny feeling like she knew all these people. She stopped in the hall when pictures began to fly through her head. Falling through the well in her old home. Being lost in a forrest, seeing a boy pinned to a tree, being shot at. Her mind filled with memories she didn't know she had.

Miroku found her like that, just standing on the stairs. Her eyes were vacant. Her body swayed and he cought her as she began to fall forward. He carried her downstairs and sat her in the living room. Sango came in with two cups of coffee in her hand. Shippou bounded in and sat at Kagome's feet. He may have grown older, but he still concidered Kagome his surrigent mother. Kagome's eues gained their look of confusion moments later when InuYasha walked into the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the arm of the chair Kagome was sitting in. Miroku came up and put his arms around Sango and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. Kagome spoke up a moment later.

"I remember you!!!! Sango!?!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she recognized her best friends face again. Sango began to cry as well and they huged. Miroku and the others smiled. They were glad that Kagome remembered who they were but prayed that she didn't remember being hit. Sango let go of Kagome and Kagome hugged Miroku. Miroku held Kagome and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Shippou came up and tapped Miroku on the shoulder.

"My turn." He said. Kagome laughed and looked at Shippou.

"Gods Shippou. You grew up!" Kagome began to laugh as she threw her arms around him. InuYasha laughed. She turned around to look at him.

"InuYasha. I...." She didn't know how to go on. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. Kagome tensed up for a moment, then relaxed. She put her arms around his neck and they stood there, obliviously of every one else. Sango dragged Miroku and Shippou out of the room so that they could have privacy. InuYasha let Kagome go and stepped back.

"I missed you alot Kagome. In the past years that you have been gone, last night was the best sleep I've had. But, .... We have a problem. Naraku is back. Miroku's wind tunnel came back and now his son had it. Naraku hasn't been very active, but I know he's waiting. Probably for you. You're the key. When we went through his castle, we fould a serries of notebooks, filled with notes. Most of them was about Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Me and you. He said, quote _She is the key. Kagome Higurashi is the one person I need under control. If I have her, I have the world._ Un-quote. I'm sorry to bring you back under these circumstances, but we don't have a choice. We need you. I need you. I've missed you so much. Everyday, we would send someone to watch over you, to make sure you were ok. I would come alot. It hurt to know that you didn't remember who I was or what you had done. It killed me to know I was so close, yet so far away. It tormented me day and night Kagome. I hated mysrelf for making you forget. I wanted to be with you forever.."He broke off, his voice cracking up. Kagome sat still as a statue. _'He wanted me. Needed me. That's why no one else lived up to my standerds. Without knowing it, I set my standered for a man like InuYasha. I may have forgotten him, but still...'_ Kagome thought looking up at him. Her eyes glistned with unshead tears. InuYasha had walked over to the window. Kagome walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Oh InuYasha. I don't care about Naraku at the moment. I just.....I never want to forget you again. I would be alone forever. I....this is strange but....I love you." Kagome said. InuYasha pulled her into his arms again but didn't let go this time.

"Oh Kagome." he sighed. "If only you knew."

"InuYasha!" Miroku said walking into the room. "Sorry to have to break this up, but we have a problem." Miroku was holding up the morning paper. It had Kagome's face on it and a headline. InuYasha read it out.

"_Local girl goes missing._ What the hell man? It's only been two days. Gods Kagome...Your family really loves you." InuYasha said to her.

"Oh my Gods, Mother was expecting me for our friday nigh dinner!! And I wasn't there!! Oh my God." Kaogme went on being worried about her mother and muttering something about heartattacks.

"We have another problem as well. Kikyo is back."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOW!!!!!!!

Well? Whacha think? good bad? Too short? the latter probably... Well anyways...

please r/r and have other ppl read this of I aint gunna write anymore. well, hope you like it. OHHHH My birthday is next saturday. THE 13!! I'll be 14. Well, hope yall liked it. LATER!!!!!


End file.
